parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Eccleston
John Eccleston is an English puppeteer, writer and presenter known for his work as lead puppeteer of Rygel on Farscape,[1] Groove on The Hoobs and his many roles on British children's television alongside Don Austen. He was also behind the character Gilbert the Alien (voiced by Phil Cornwell)[2] on Get Fresh. He also performed Worth the Dog in the Woolworths adverts (again opposite Don Austen as Wooly The Sheep), Mervin J Minky on MTV's Fur TV and Rattus Rattus on the CBBC Horrible Histories series[3]. He even performed additional Muppets on Muppet movies like The Muppet Christmas Carol ''and ''Muppet Treasure Island. His "in vision" television career started as one of the original presenters of the UK version of the Mickey Mouse Club, Disney Club, the success of which led to his presenting Run the Risk, The Big Dish, the children's magazine show Brill and Get The Picture, for Nickelodeon. It took seven years for him to realise he did not like being pointed at in the street and he has remained off screen ever since.[citation needed] Eccleston, who hails from Cumbria, worked alongside Don Austen on the Saturday morning children's show What's Up Doc?, operating and providing the voices for the puppet wolves Bro and Bro. Their writing skill on this show garnered a spin-off ITV show called Wolf It!. Eccleston was approached to provide new characters for the BBC series Live & Kicking, once again teaming up with Don Austen and Darryl Worbey to create two puppet leprechauns, Mr Sage and Mr Onion. The characters appeared from 1995 to 2001, outliving three sets of presenters.[4] Eccleston, Austen and Worbey teamed up again to create the hyenas Scratch and Sniff (with Eccleston playing Sniff) on The Ministry of Mayhem, later renamed Holly & Stephen's Saturday Showdown. The characters recorded fifteen episodes of the game show Scratch 'n' Sniff's Den of Doom for Granada Kids. Eccleston also appeared in the award-winning short film The Box,[5] directed by Michael J. Bassett, and also starring Paul Hendy, Richard Orford and Laurence Akers. Between 1995 and 1997, he participated on the second and third series of Jim Henson's Animal Show, manipulating the puppet Yves St. La Roache, among others. Performer Credits * The StoryTeller: The Devils ("The Soldier and Death") * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet CD-ROM: The Muppets Inside * Jim Henson's The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake: Yves St. La Roache (seasons 2 and 3), Morely the Mole, Monty the Elephant Seal, Zack the Arctic Fox, Ralph the Moose, Nico the Marine Iguana, Jackie the Orangutan, Perry the Wild Horse, Andrew the Reindeer, an unnamed zebra, Warren the Warthog, a raccoon, a wildebeest, Stanley the Mouse, an unnamed blue-footed booby, Harvey the Hummingbird, an unnamed shaggy dog, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Hector the Spider Monkey, Barry the Honeybee, an unnamed crocodile, Morris the Ant, an unnamed Colobus monkey, an unnamed Marine iguana, Jasper the Jaguar, Yorick the Salmon, an unnamed red fish, Cody the Colobus Monkey, Winston the Woodpecker, Melanie the Mink and Ernie the Mongoose * Muppet Treasure Island * Farscape: Rygel XVI (w/others), Pilot (w/others), Additional Creatures * The Hoobs: Groove Category:The Muppets Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Animal Show Voice Actors